poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
From A to Z!/Transcript
This is the transcript of From A to Z in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the cave glowing green as we see it rumbles it is reveal to be the Legendary Green Serpent Pokemon named Zygarde pops out of the water and comes face to face with the evil team called Team Flare along with Team Robot's enemies who are working with them) Francisco: '''There it is! '''Mable: Good recorded it. Time to catch it. Let's go! Major Nixel: Nixels, get that Legendary Pokemon! (Team Flare's Pokemon and the Nixels attack Zygarde and hits it) Major Nixel: Yes! Perfect! The Chameleon: What?! (The dust clears away it is reveal that Zygarde is still standing and begins to glow along with the ground) Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh, boy! Dr. Blowhole: It's gonna activate it's signature move! Primus: That's Land's Wrath attack! Everyone get out of here! (Zygarde activate Land's Wrath blowing the Villains away and makes a big smoke and dust) Verminious Snaptrap: Where is it? Find it before...! (As the dust clears away it is reveal Zygarde escaped) Major Nixel: Blasted, it got away! (Back to Team Flare's HQ) Xehanort: Yes, report please. Mable: We must sadly apologize, we've lost it. Major Nixel: We we're so close to capture it, your highness. King Nixel: '''Enough, Very well Major. '''Lysandre: So it turns out, "Z" is as powerful as we expected. Xehanort: Yes, it is powerful. Dr. Drakken: This will be perfect to use it to destroy Kim Possible and her friends. Prince Hans: We want you to find it and bring it here. Chameleon: As you wish, Prince Hans! (Just then Mr. Ross appears out of the portal) Mr. Ross: '''Hey guys, What's the catch up? '''Francisco: Ross, we have failed you and Lysandre to capture Z. Lysandre: Continue the mission. For the world our Team Flare is aiming to achieve. Mr. Ross: But soon that Legendary Order Pokemon will be ours to rule the world. (Mr. Ross laughs evilly and then coughs) Shego: Watch with your coughing on someone! Mr. Ross: Sorry. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY&Z Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''From A to Z! (The episode begins with Pikachu and Dedenne jumps playing the leafs) Bonnie: Look out, here I come! '''Narrator: With only one more gym badge to win before entering the Kalos League. Ash continues on his journey with his friends, to Snowbelle City. (Then we see a strange looking Pokemon bounces and spots Bonnie's bag) Clemont: Let's go, Bonnie. Ash Ketchum: We're really close to the Pokemon Center. Bonnie: Kay. Rigby: All right, let's roll. Flain: '''Come on dudes, We can get to the Snowbelle city, If we watch Ash wins! (As Bonnie runs to get her bag, Dedenne opens the bag and they see something inside) '''Serena: Hey, Bonnie, what is it? Bonnie: There's something inside. Mordecai: Wait, what? Sora Takenouchi: What's inside the you're bag? (They see something green and a red mark on it's chest as the unknown Pokemon looks at the heroes, as Bonnie smiles, the little green Pokemon got scared) Bonnie: Wow, it moved! Guilmon: What is that thing? Dribbal: '''That's an odd looking Slime Pokemon. (The little green Pokemon try to escape) '''Bonnie: Wait! (Bonnie runs to catch the little green Pokemon) Ash Ketchum: '''What's that?! '''Emerl: '''I don't know? '''Philmac: Huh? (The little green Pokemon hits Serena right in the face as it jumps in the horizon and prepares to land on Bonnie) Bonnie: Come on! I've got you! (Bonnie catches it) Eddy: Did you get it? (Bonnie looks in her arms and the little green Pokemon was not here) Bonnie: Where'd it go? (It is revealed the little green Pokemon was under Bonnie's shirt and starts to move around thus tickling her) That tickles! G-Merl: Bonnie, what are you doing? (Bonnie catches the little green Pokemon) Bonnie: There I gotcha! (The little green Pokemon looks at Bonnie) Are you a Pokemon? Goosey Goo! (Bonnie tickles the little green Pokemon, then it looked at Bonnie again and then she tickles the unknown Pokemon again as she laughs) Bonnie: So cute! Kari Kamiya: It is kinda a cute. Fluttershy: Did you see that Pokemon before? Clemont: I've never seen that Pokemon before. Percy: I know, It's weird. Philmac: Uhh.... Okay? But to be honest, I never seen it before either. N.A.N.O.: Me neither... Philmac: (sighs) Snoof: That green gel is too adorable. Ash Ketchum: Let me see Ash's Pokedex: No Data - - Serena's Pokedex: No Data - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Who are you guys? Marcus Damon: I'm Marcus Damon and this my partner Agumon. Agumon (Data Squad): '''Nice to meet you. '''Mikey Kudo: My name is Mikey Kudo. Shoutmon: '''I'm Shoutmon. (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) '''All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's um... Bonnie: Squishy! (Back to the episode. We cut to Lysandre's lab) Pain: Pain! Panic: And Panic! Pain & Panic: Reporting for duty! Hades: Fine, fine, fine. Just let us know you caught Z-1. Panic: We tried, but the heroes got away with it. Xerosic: What!? Bryony: How? Zach Varmitech: (Gulp) Well is uh... Mr. Ross: '''Tell us already! '''Major Nixel: It's... the other DigiDestined and their Digimon have join forces with the heroes and stopped us. Panic: It's true. Bryony & Aliana: What!? Xerosic: What did you say!? Hades: (In rage) WHAT!?! THE OTHER DIGIDESTINED AND THEIR DIGIMON ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!!! Pain & Panic: (Begging for mercy) We are worms! (Turns into worms) Worthless worms! Major Nixel: '''Okay, I didn't say out loud. - - '''Jafar: Unbelievable! How dare those other DigiDestined and their Digimon have come here and ruined our plans to capture Z-1! - - Primus: 'When we upgrade we will become stronger then Zygarde. '''Shredder: '''We can't forget about destroying those turtles and the other heroes. '''Prince Hans: '''Correct. We villains will be unbeatable than those pathetic heroes, when we have two Zygardes. Tonight we villains will attack the heroes and capture Z-1. '''Dr. Drakken: '''Good Plan. Although what about the others. '''Shego: ' Listen, get them, then will talk. '''Bryony: '''All right then, how about I'll take care of Z-1. '''Aliana: '''That would be just fine, I'll take care of Z-2, okay. '''Bryony: '''It would've been easier if they'd left it up to us from the beginning. '''Aliana: '''With Mable and Celosia. '''Aliana & Bryony: '''Nah. '''Mable: '''Be quiet! '''Celosia: '''I'm still going to catch that, Z, you know! '''Prince Hans: '''Stop your arguing! '''Dr. Drakken: Just go capture Z-1 and Z-2! Mable: Would you please stop the yelling! Celosia: Don't go crazy over Z, Dr. Drakken! King Nixel: 'Enough of talking. I want you Major Nixel and Nixels to go and capture Z-1. And then crush the Mixels and those DigiDestined and their Digimon. '''Major Nixel: '''As you wish your highness! '''Spectre: '''Oh, Sheer, Gavro, Foolscap. Go with Bryony, Aliana and the others to go and capture Z-1. '''Sheer: '''Yes sir. '''Gavro: '''Okay. '''Foolscap: '''Right away, I'm on it! '''Mr. Ross: '''Hydreigon and Honchkrow, go with Team Flare and capture Z-1 and bring it here. And don't let those heroes get in you're way. (Hydreigon and Honchkrow nods in agreement) '''Mr. Ross: '(He opens the portal) Remember my two Pokémon servents, when it's nighttime and the heroes are sleeping, go attack them and grab Z-1. And I'll transport you guys back here. (Hydreigon and Honchkrow goes in the portal transporting them to the forest) '''Shego: '''Let's go. '''Apocalymon: '''Get going Team Flare. '''Maleficent: '''Go. And do not failed us. (The villains walk in the portal as we cut to the sunset and the heroes now exhausted from escaping Team Flare) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What was all that anyway? '''Marcus Damon: It was Team Flare. But we're here to help you guys take Team Flare down. Tai Kamiya: 'Thanks for saving our lives, Marcus. Ash Ketchum: We know your name,but we don't your friends name Mikey Kudo: Oh yeah we forget introduce to our friends Thomas H. Norstein: Hi I'm Thomas and this is my partner Gaomon. Gaomon: Pleasure to meet you Yoshi: I'm Yoshi and this my partner Lalamon Lalamon: Hello everybody Keenan Crier: Me Keenan and this is my friend Falcomon Falcomon: Hi everyone Jeremy Angie Ballastiamon: Hello everyone I'm Ballastiamon Dorulumon: Hi my name is Dorulumon and this is my friend Cutemon Cutemon: Hello guys - - - - - - - - '''Izzy Izumi: '''Gather around everyone. '''Kenta Kitagawa: '''What is it, Izzy? '''Izzy Izumi: '''Gennai's back. He wants to speak to us. (Now we go to the heroes talk to Gennai as an hologram) - - - - - '''Tai Kamiya: '''Tell us something about this little green Pokémon with red spot on it's chest, like what's Squishy's real name is? '''Gennai: '''Uh, the name? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Tell us, what's Squishy's real name is? '''Gennai: '''Is... I forgot. (Everyone are embarrassed over Gennai didn't know the real name) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Gennai?! '''Mordecai: '''Dude? I thought you knew everything about all Pokémon including this green one! - - - - (Later that night, everyone are sleeping. But Squishy is not as it closes it's eyes connecting the Zygarde cell to see Celosia and Team Flare Grunts are walking in the forest. Then we see Mr. Ross' Hydreigon and Honchkrow are not far from here, they are close to the heroes' camp) '''Mr. Ross: '(Speaker) Alright, go get 'em. Use, Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse! (Hydreigon and Honchkrow pops out of the bushes and fire they're attacks on the heroes' camp and woke the heroes up) - - - '''Celosia: Enough! This is getting all very old! Cross-Poison, go! (Celosia fires Cross-Poison) Three Team Flare Grunts: Dark Pulse now! (Two Houndour and one Skorupi fires Dark Pulse) Three Dr. Drakken's Men: Poison Sting! (Golbat, Crobat and Garbodor fires Poison Sting) - - (As the heroes continue running suddenly a stone edge attack appears out of nowhere stopping them) Rika Nonaka: What was that? (Mr. Ross' Guards and their Pokemon team showed up) Serena: Where did they come from?! Renamon: We better look out. Mr. Ross' Guard #1: Hand over Z-1 and no gets hurt. Bonnie: Never! Leave Squishy alone! Mr. Ross' Guard #1: Very well then, we'll do it by force. Get them! All Mr. Ross' Guards: Use Stone Edge/Shadow Ball/Dark Pulse! (Krokorok uses Stone Edge, Golbat uses Shadow Ball and Houndour uses Dark Pulse, but the heroes quickly dodges them) Renamon: Diamond Storm! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! (They fire their attacks hitting the ground thus blinding Mr. Ross' Guards and their Pokemon team, as the smoke clears away the heroes quickly escapes) Mr. Ross: Go use Skarmory to go after them! Mr. Ross' Guard: Yes, sir! (Mr. Ross' guards threw their Pokeballs letting out their army of Skarmory as the army of Steel and Flying type Pokemon flies to follow the heroes. Now we see the heroes trying to cross the river by jumping rock to rock) Lalamon: Keep going, everyone. (Suddenly something flies down passing by the heroes causing Bonnie, Serena, Sora, Mimi, Rika, Zoe and Yoshi to fall down the river) Renamon: '''Are you okay? '''Rika Nonaka: Where did that come from? - Bonnie: Where's Squishy!? - - (The shadow that did a sneak attack on them comes out of the darkness reveals to be Hydreigon) Serena: What is that? Clemont: It's Hydreigon! (Then an army of Skarmory shows up cornering the heroes) Sora Takenouchi: And there's an army of Skarmory! - - - - - - (Squishy was seen lying on the rock as it wakes up and hops off to escape) Shego: (Off-screen) There you are! (Bryony, two Team Flare Grunts and the villains are here on top of the hills. Two Team Flare grunts threw their Pokéballs summoning Houndour and Sneasel) Bryony: We've got you now! You still needed for our experiments, so give it up! (Next she threw her Pokéball letting out her Bisharp, while Shego's Sableye and Maleficent's Goons jumps down the hill cornering Squishy) Dr. Blowhole: We win, Z! Sheer: The game is over now. Sheldon J. Plankton: (Laughing evilly) Who's gonna save you now? No one! Now it's time to go back where you belong! (Squishy begins to glow and lets out a sonic wave to call all the Zygarde cells and they all get absorbed by Squishy as it begins to transform) Foolscap: What in the?! (Squishy transforms into Zygarde 10% forme) Bryony: What?! I was not told about this! Gavro: Z transformed into it's new forme? I've never seen that before. (Maleficent's Goons looked in shocked) Shego: It transformed into it's 10% form! (Squishy unleashes Land's Wrath forcing the villains to retreat) Bryony: All right, retreat! Jack Spicer: Let's get out of here! Shego: '''Retreat, Sableye! Retreat! (Shego's Sableye runs to follow it's trainer, now we go the heroes) '''Lalamon: What was that? Bonnie: It's Squishy! I just know it is! - - (Now we go to Squishy releases the cells back where they belong as it grows tired and injured a little bit) Mr. Ross: (Speaker) The heroes are coming this way, get back to Lysandre's lab as soon as possible now! Dr. Drakken: This isn't over yet, Z-1! Aggron, Return! (He returns his Pokemon back to his Pokeball and then flies on the hovercraft to escape) Bonnie: It's Squishy! - - - (Now we cut to an injured Bryony lies back on the truck) Wicked Lady: What happened? Bryony: Guess what, Celosia and Wicked Lady? Z had another form! Celosia: Huh? Wicked Lady: I saw the whole thing already. It transformed into it's 10% forme. - - (As the sunrises we see Z-2 as Zygarde 50% form watches the sunrises) Narrator: Anistar Gym Leader, Olympia had promotion, a vision! She saw a flickering green flame engulf Kalos threatening to consume all of it's people and Pokemon in a raging, swirling fire! (Now we cut to the heroes wave good bye to Sawyer and Grovyle as they walk away and then we see Alain along with the D-Team, Alpha Gang, their dinosaurs, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus walking by) Narrator: Our heroes aren't unaware of it yet, but that raging swirling fire has already begun to draw them in. (As they all talk to each other, they did not see Alain and his friends who walked past by) Narrator: What awaits them at the end of their experiences has yet to be discovered, as the journey continues. (Then we see Mr. Ross and his Hydreigon and Honchkrow are hiding in the bushes while they're spying on the heroes as Mr. Ross uses his binoculars to take a closer look to see Squishy in Bonnie's bag) Mr. Ross: '''Nice try, Team Robot. But soon it will be time to set the game winning spike. (Laughs then coughs) I should probably checked out. (Laughs evilly as he and his Hydreigon and Honchkrow goes into the portal) (Now we cut to Lysandre's Lab is where Lysandre, Xerosic, the Villains and Lysandre's recruits are watching the image of Squishy as Zygarde 10% form unleashes Land's Wrath attack) '''Xerosic: This is the Z we've never seen before! Bowser: You should've seen how strong it was when it transformed into it's new form! Maleficent: Very interesting. Lysandre: That's true, the power of Z is still a mystery to us. Prince Hans: It will be perfect if we capture it and control it. We will destroy the heroes and even kill our mortal enemy. Jafar: Yes. Vanitas: Just you wait heroes. Once we will unleash our wrath upon you... then we will rule the world! Lysandre: Hurry and retrieve it. Xerosic: Yes! Mr. Ross: Yes, boss. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts